Winged Humanoid Sighting In Northern Siberia 1968
A Mothman like creature sighting occurred in a remote region of Northern Siberia in 1968. This was originally reported in the Russian publication, "Gentry" in 1993 then brought to more public attention by researchers by Albert S. Rosales and David Weatherly. Details listed on the report state that the incident location was near Vladivostok, Primorsky Kray region, Russia. "At a very isolated region of Northern Siberia a taiga hunter was brought into one of the villages suffering from severe wounds. He had deep facial lacerations and on his hands, and his clothing was torn to shreds, he lost one of his eyes. While at the small medical facility in the village he was flown by helicopter to a better equipped hospital in a larger city. While recovering he told a most amazing story. According to the unidentified hunter he was in a very isolated area and had come up to a ridge and there during the evening he sought a place where he could stay for the night. Passing by a large rock he noticed a small cave, it was cold and windy so he immediately sought refuge in the cave. His immediate plans including building a small fire in order to warm up, the cave entrance was narrow, so wearing his bulky clothing he barely squeezed through the crevice. However the cave was surprisingly long and narrow, but suddenly expanded by three meters as he found himself in a sort of ‘hall’ five meters wide. The far end of the cave was lost in deep darkness as the cave was only illuminated by a weak ray of light from a small torch he carried. The hunter decided to go out and gather branches so he could build his fire; he left behind his gun and small backpack. Collecting twigs and brushwood he returned and built his fire. After warming up he decided to go out again and explore the nearby wood, however later as he returned to the cave he noticed that at the end of the ‘hall’ something dark stirred. He immediately ran for his rifle but suddenly there was a loud shrilling scream and something attacked him. As he stood by the fire defending himself he clearly saw the sort of creature that he was fighting against, but only for a moment. He was able to describe a dark man-like creature with huge wings with an approximate wingspan of about 2 meters. The creature had a human head covered with hair but there was no hair on its face. He saw huge eyes and almost no discernible mouth or nose. The creature suddenly glided towards him emitting an incessant wailing howl and suddenly tearing claws were grabbing his face and arms. As the hunter fell, severely wounded, the strange creature jumped out of the cave. The unfortunate hunter did not notice any legs but noticed that the body was short and forked below. After the creature left, the injured hunter treated his wounds with alcohol and bandaged them as best he could, but he could not completely stop the bleeding. He grabbed his weapon and sat by the fire afraid to go out. An hour later he heard a noise at the entrance of the cave and he fired a shot towards the crevice. He heard a shrill cry and the flapping of wings. As soon as dawn broke the injured hunter left the cave and stumbled towards the closest village. He apparently lost consciousness near the village and was later found by other hunters. He had also lost two fingers on his right hand." References: http://twocrowsparanormal.blogspot.com/2016/05/siberian-mothman.html Category:Mystery